In certain scenarios, a single network service might call multiple other network services in order to obtain various types of data. The network service may then aggregate the various types of data received from the other network services in order to create a single object. In scenarios such as these, there are frequently inefficiencies that result in multiple redundant service calls being made to the same network service for the same data. These redundant service calls can increase the amount of time required to update the object and to provide the updated object to consuming services. Additionally, these redundant service calls can also increase the total cost of ownership (“TCO”) of the network services that provide the data.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.